tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ginshi Shirazu
Ginshi Shirazu '(不知 吟士, ''Shirazu Ginshi) był inspektorem Rangi Drugiej, osobnikiem rasy Quinx oraz liderem Drużyny Quinx. Wygląd Shirazu był szczupłym młodzieńcem o włosach w odcieniu jasnej pomarańczy. Na jego twarzy często widniał groźny uśmieszek, ukazujący ostre specyficzne zęby. W jego prawym uchu znajdowało się sześć kolczyków, a w lewym jeden. Na środkowym palcu jego prawej dłoni znajdował się pierścień. W przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy, zamiast standardowego uniformu CCG nosił na sobie ciemny kombinezon, a podczas misji korzystał z motocykla. Wyróżniał się charakterystyczną fryzurą. W pewnym momencie, całkowicie ściął swoje włosy. Osobowość Podobnie jak reszta jego towarzyszy, Shirazu darzył szacunkiem swojego mentora, Haise Sasakiego. To jednak nie powstrzymywało go przed wykonywaniem misji na własny sposób. Często towarzyszył poprzedniemu przywódcy, Kukiemu Urie, w niebezpiecznych zadaniach. Choć był wyszkolonym i bezwzględnym wojownikiem, Urie opisywał go jako osobę o prostym umyśle. Łatwo manipulował swoim partnerem, chociażby wmawiając mu, że Sasaki wykorzystuje Quinx dla swoich własnych korzyści. Szybko się wściekał i wyładowywał słownie emocje. Jego cele oraz ekspresje także wydawały się być przesadzone. Głównym motywem Shirazu do dołączenia do Quinx była możliwość szybkiego zdobycia pieniędzy dla jego siostry, przebywającej w szpitalu. Shirazu sam w sobie był beztroski. Wykazywał pewną obsesją na punkcie eliminowania ghuli; to wszystko wywoływało na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Według danych, nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z logicznymi zadaniami, wymagającymi myślenia. Według Sasakiego jednak, jego troska o towarzyszy sprawiała, że zasługiwał na miano lidera. To jak bardzo troszczył się o drużynę kontrastowało z jego głośną osobowością i nie najlepszymi manierami. Choć nie zachowywał się przychylnie wobec Uriego, stał się znacznie milszy w pobliżu Mutsukiego, czy chociażby ludzi pokroju Chie. Pomimo plakietki osoby brutalnej i przesadzonej, był najwrażliwszym członkiem Quinx. Widząc umierającego ghula, był zdegustowany tym jak ludzko on brzmiał i wyglądał. Wspomnienie to dręczyło go przez dłuższy czas, ponieważ sam Shirazu wyobrażał sobie w nim człowieka, a nie potwora. Fabuła Polowanie na Torso Pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas walki z kilkoma ghulami na raz. Możemy zauważyć, że czerpie z tego pewną satysfakcję. Później podąża za Urim na swoim motocyklu. Podczas walki z ghulem Akashim Kobayashim, o mały włos nie atakuje swojego towarzysza. Mimo to, nie bierze zagrożenia na poważnie i pozwala się oszołomić, by móc udawać martwego. Szybko powraca do zdrowia oraz powstrzymuje Akashiego przed skorzystaniem z kagune, dzięki czemu Urie może wyeliminować przeciwnika. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, dochodzi do krótkiej kłótni między inspektorami. Ghul ponownie usiłuje się na nich rzucić, jednak zostaje dobity przez Sasakiego. Ostatecznie Shirazu opuszcza wraz z Urim miejsce bitwy. W ciągu kilku następnych dni, dochodzi do spotkania z doktorem Shibą. Mężczyzna zauważa, że poziom RC u Shirazu znacznie wzrósł - najprawdopodobniej z powodu częstego używania kagune. Sam Shirazu w międzyczasie pracuje nad poszukiwaniami Torso. Dość szybko dochodzi do kolejnej kłótni pomiędzy nim a Urim. W pewnym momencie Shirazu grozi Uriemu uwolnieniem własnego kagune oraz pożarciem jego kakuhou. Nim dochodzi do właściwej walki, na miejscu pojawia się Chie Hori. Dziewczyna oferuje im informacje na temat Torso. Shirazu przyjmuje łagodniejszą postawę oraz decyduje się na przedyskutowanie sprawy w pobliskiej restauracji. Chie oferuje im sprzedanie swoich zdjęć w zamian za coś, co należy do Sasakiego - Shirazu przez moment zastanawia się, czy jest to tylko zboczenie dziewczyny. Ostatecznie inspektorzy zgadzają się na te warunki oraz opuszczają budynek ze zdjęciami przedstawiającymi tereny łowieckie Torso. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Shirazu i Urie przeglądają fotografie, przy okazji rozmawiając o Sasakim. Urie zamierza zachować znaleziska w tajemnicy, ponieważ sądzi, że ich przełożony będzie chciał je wykorzystać do niewłaściwych celów. Shirazu nie może pogodzić się z myślą o możliwej zdradzie. Przyznaje, że zgodził się na zostanie obiektem testowym jedynie ze względu na jak najszybsze wsparcie finansowe. Urie wykorzystuje tę informację do manipulacji towarzyszem. Napięcie przekracza granicę podczas zebrania grupy Sasakiego dotyczącego rozkazów Akiry Mado odnośnie pojmania Torso w ciągu miesiąca. Shirazu, wierząc we wszystkie poznane kłamstwa, opuszcza spotkanie. Urie podąża za nim. Po piętnastu dniach, Shirazu i Urie spotykają się z Akirą w celu otrzymania quinque. Podczas rozmowy, Shirazu rumieni się oraz zachowuje radośniej, niż zwykle. Para postanawia spotkać się z Chie, by móc przekazać jej bieliznę Sasakiego i otrzymać resztę informacji. Dziewczyna pokazuje im polaroidy wykonane na miejscu zbrodni, przedstawiające wciąż żywe ofiary. Opisuje także szczegółowo aparat, z którego Torso korzysta. Wyjawia inspektorom, że dzięki wszystkim tym dowodom ustaliła już, kto mógłby być sprawcą zabójstw. Po otrzymaniu quinque, Akira z dumą opowiada inspektorom historię tejże broni. Pod koniec rozmowy pyta mężczyzn, czy kiedykolwiek widzieli Sasakiego w akcji - ostrzega ich także przed przejęciem jego nawyków. Nikt nie wie, co Akira miała na myśli. Dwudziestego piątego dnia poszukiwań, Urie i Shirazu przybywają na czas, by doświadczyć uprowadzenia Tooru Mutsukiego przez Torso. Ponieważ cel zaczął uciekać taksówką, para podąża za nim na motocyklu - nie zważając na okoliczności, Shirazu zaczyna przejmować się limitem prędkości. Urie rozkazuje mu strzelać w taksówkę za pomocą kagune, jednak celowność Shirazu nie jest wystarczająco wyszkolona do tego rodzaju akcji. Chaos na drodze przyciąga uwagę policji, która usiłuje wspomóc inspektorów w akcji - w rezultacie, giną z rąk ghula. W pewnym momencie pościg dobiega końca. Torso wyskakuje ze swojego pojazdu i zabija wszystkich policjantów stojących mu na drodze. Shirazu ignoruje rozkaz polegania na quinque i zaczyna walczyć z pomocą kagune. Udaje mu się zranić Torso, ten jednak - ze względu na typ Rinkaku - dalej jest w stanie walczyć. Walka zostaje przerwana przez pojawienie się Węża. Wąż postanawia wyeliminować wszystkich obecnych z zamiarem uniknięcia kłopotów. Urie zostaje zraniony podczas bezpośredniego spotkania z Wężem, z kolei kolejne ataki Shirazu nie odnoszą żadnych efektów. Ghul krytykuje jego umiejętności, twierdząc, że Quinx nie są ani trochę przydatni. Shirazu staje w obronie Mutsukiego i przyjmuje na siebie atak Węża. Ponieważ wszyscy inspektorzy są ranni i niezdolni do skorzystania z kagune, Mutsuki i Shirazu proponują wycofanie się z dalszej walki. Zdesperowany Urie zaczyna pożerać siebie samego, a Shirazu - przerażony tym widokiem - usiłuje powstrzymać towarzysza. Grupa zostaje ocalona przez Sasakiego, który blokuje ostateczny atak Węża. Shirazu i reszta obserwują dalszą walkę. Shirazu rusza na pomoc Sasakiemu, kiedy ten zostaje ranny; ten jednak każe mu trzymać się z daleka. Młodzieniec stara się zabrać Mutsukiego w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Wąż zostaje ostatecznie pokonany, Shirazu słyszy jak Sasaki zwraca się do ghula per "Nishio". Jest zaskoczony przybyciem drużyny Hirako, która szybko obezwładnia wyrwanego spod kontroli Sasakiego. Kiedy jest po wszystkim, Shirazu obserwuje z daleka rozmowę Akiry i Sasakiego - jednocześnie podziwia siłę swojego przełożonego. Polowanie na Dziadka Do Orzechów Jakiś czas po zakończeniu bitwy, Urie obraża Sasakiego, nazywając go "ghulem". To wywołuje gniew u Shirazu, który wyżywa się na towarzyszu, twierdząc, że Sasaki poświęcił dla nich wszystko. Nim mentor uspokaja inspektorów, grozi Uriemu śmiercią. Sasaki mianuje Shirazu nowym przywódcą drużyny. Młodzieniec protestuje, twierdząc, że nie jest wystarczająco bystry, by zajmować tak poważne stanowisko. Mimo to, Sasaki nie zmienia zdania. Sasaki wyjaśnia Kishou Arimie powody, dla których dokonał zmiany. Choć Urie wykazuje się doskonałymi wynikami, jego osobowość "kuleje". Shirazu może i nie jest idealnym inspektorem, jednak mimo wszystko troszczy się o swoją grupę. Później, Shirazu przeprasza Uriego za swój wybuch złości. Wiedząc, że nie lubi on słodyczy, wręcza mu zupę o smaku czerwonej fasolki w ramach kary. Kiedy emocje opadają, oddział zaczyna zastanawiać się nad losem ich leniwej towarzyszki, Saiko. Widzimy Shirazu wraz z Mutsukim i Sasakim podczas rozmowy na temat kolejnego celu; Dziadka Do Orzechów. Słysząc po raz pierwszy o tym ghulu, Shirazu wyobraża sobie maszynę do łamania skorupek z orzeszków. Jest zdziwiony, dowiadując się, że Nutcracker jest znana z odgryzania męskich genitaliów. Inspektorzy zatrzymują się w kawiarni :re. Shirazu podziwia umiejętność Sasakiego to wyczuwania smakowitej kawy. Po opuszczeniu budynku kawiarni, Shirazu zaczyna martwić się o Haise'a. W kwaterze Quinx, lider dowiaduje się o przybyciu Saiko. Kiedy dziewczyna odmawia opuszczenia swojego pokoju, Shirazu wyważa drzwi za pomocą kagune. Jest zdziwiony, widząc jak Urie przekonuje Saiko do dalszej pracy. Następnego ranka, Shirazu jest zdenerwowany, ponieważ Saiko złamała obietnicę i znowu zaspała. Podczas gdy reszta drużyny omawia sprawę Dziadka Do Orzechów, przywódca postanawia obudzić inspektorkę. Pod koniec spotkania, Shirazu wraca do sali, tym razem niosąc śpiącą Saiko na swoich plecach. Przeprasza za spóźnienie - wszystko zostaje mu wybaczone, ponieważ zdołał donieść Saiko do kwatery CCG. Drużyna ma za zadanie obserwować Nutcrackera. Shirazu stara się podsłuchać rozmowę, jednak w tym momencie zmęczenie zaczyna wdawać się we wznaki. Saiko nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, ponieważ całą uwagę skupiła na gotującym się steku. Shirazu traci w pewnym momencie nerwy i zaczyna atakować słownie towarzyszkę. Urie dochodzi do wniosku, że nakłonienie Saiko do pracy nie przyniosło liderowi niczego dobrego. Cofając się, Shirazu przypadkowo zbija szklankę, co przykuwa uwagę ghula. Zaczyna panikować, kiedy Dziadek Do Orzechów zaczyna się zbliżać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kobieta ignoruje inspektora i nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę wody. Po nieudanej misji, grupa spotyka się na zewnątrz. Shirazu przeprasza za swoją porażkę oraz prosi Mutsukiego o radę. Wprawdzie wątpi on w jego umiejętności przywódcze, jednak dalej uważa nakłonienie Saiko do pracy za dobrą robotę. Mutsuki ujawnia także, że Urie okłamał Saiko odnośnie jej zwolnienia. Aukcja Shirazu brał udział w operacji "Aukcja" wraz z całą swoją drużyną. Po dostaniu się do sali oraz pokonaniu Kanae, przedostaje się do pokoju kontrolnego. Urie i Mutsuki zostają zablokowani po drodze przez ścianę utworzoną z kagune. Krótko po odnalezieniu Naoto Hayashimury należącego do Drużyny Atou, grupa została zaatakowana przez Takizawę - ghula rangi SS~. Na rozkaz Haise'a, mentor zostaje pozostawiony w tyle. Shirazu, Saiko i Hayashimura dochodzą do pokoju kontrolnego, gdzie przebywa Dziadek Do Orzechów. Choć jest to walka "trzy na jednego", podwójne kagune ghula pozwala na rozesłanie specjalnych min wokół pomieszczenia. Shirazu dochodzi w pewnym momencie do wniosku jak rozbudowane jest jej kagune. Dzięki otrzymanej wiedzy, udaje mu się oszukać przeciwniczkę i wprowadzić ją w jej własną pułapkę. Po tym daje Saiko sygnał do ataku. Po zakończonej bitwie, ranna Nutcracker zostaje pozostawiona na ziemi. Shirazu decyduje się zadać ostateczny cios. W swoich ostatnich słowach Nutcracker wyznaje, że chciała tylko być piękna. Choć Shirazu wmawia sobie, że ghule nie są ludźmi, nie jest w stanie wyrzucić z pamięci tego zdania. Po Aukcji Miesiąc po wydarzeniach na Aukcji, inspektorzy przygotowują się do bożonarodzeniowego przyjęcia. Shirazu mówi Mutsukiemu o tym jak szczęśliwy i dziecinny zrobił się Sasaki, nim mentor prosi ich o pomoc. Tego wieczoru, Shirazu dobrze się bawi wraz z pozostałymi pracownikami. Sasaki wręcza mu w prezencie model motocyklu. Eksterminacja Rose Kilka miesięcy później, CCG rozpoczyna wiosenną galę nagród. Shirazu otrzymuje awans z Rangi Trzeciej do Rangi Drugiej. Podczas przyjęcia, spędza miło czas ze współpracownikami. Sasaki i Akira informują go o nowym quinque, które już na niego czeka; gratulują mu także zwycięstwa w ostatniej bitwie. Jednakże, po otrzymaniu broni, Shirazu zaczyna wymiotować, wspominając ostatnie chwile zabitego przez siebie ghula. Podczas wizyty w Studiu Mask HySy, Uta pyta Shirazu, czy jest obecnie zainteresowany jakąś kobietą. Na myśl przychodzą mu Akira, Saiko i Ihei. Kiedy drużyna Quinx wpada w pułapkę na jednym z pustych parkingów, Shirazu podążył za Urie i Kanae na piąte piętro, gdzie rozpoczęła się walka z ghulem. Po tym jak kakuhou Shirazu zostaje uszkodzone przez Kanae, Urie przypomina mu o użyciu quinque. Shirazu nie jest w stanie skorzystać z broni, ciągle wyobrażając sobie obraz Dziadka Do Orzechów. Operacja Eksterminacji Rodziny Tsukiyama Podczas poszukiwań Tsukiyamy Drużyna Quinx i Itou natrafia na Noro i podejmują z nim walkę. Po tym jak Noro zabija kilku inspektorów i pokonuje reszte drużyny, Shirazu podejmuję z nim walke sam. Po kilku nieudanych atakach zdesperowany Shirazu używa swojej całej mocy i wystrzela wielki pocisk kagune w Noro, następnie krytycznie rannego ghula wykańcza za pomocą kagune Kuki Urie. Okazuje się, że Shirazu zostaje śmiertelnie ranny przez jedną z macek Noro i następnie umiera na oczach swoich przyjaciół. Relacje Saiko Yonebayashi Shirazu cały czas krytykował Saiko za jej lenistwo oraz niemożność zachowania powagi. Jako przywódca, starał się zmusić ją do cięższej pracy - raz musiał użyć siły, aby zaciągnąć ją do kwatery CCG (czego nawet Sasaki nie był w stanie zrobić). Pomimo ciągłych spięć między nimi, Shirazu troszczył się o Saiko i nie chciał, aby została zwolniona. Sama Saiko nie przejmuje się tym jak jest traktowana; nawet wizyty Shirazu i Urie w jej pokoju nie potraktowała poważnie. Kuki Urie Często ze sobą współpracowali, głównie ze względu na tendencję Shirazu do podążania za Kukim. Często karcił poprzedniego lidera za niechęć do współpracy, co zwykle kończyło się kłótniami. Choć ich relacja była napięta, razem stanowili porządny duet. Sam Shirazu darzył Kukiego zaufaniem, które nie było jednak odwzajemnione. Kuki często manipulował Shirazu oraz wykorzystywał go do wywoływania konfliktów w grupie. Po tym jak drużyna o mały włos nie zginęła z rąk Węża, Shirazu zaczął rozumieć swoje błędy i przestał tolerować zachowanie Uriego. Haise Sasaki Shirazu był przywiązany do mentora drużyny - nazywał go nawet "Sassanem". Był zaskoczony oraz rozgniewany stwierdzeniem Uriego, jakoby Sasaki wykorzystywał grupę dla swoich własnych celów. Z tego też powodu, Shirazu zaczął wątpić w mężczyznę - m.in. zaczął odrzucać niektóre z jego rozkazów, a także opuszczać spotkania. Po poznaniu prawdy na temat mentora, Shirazu stanął po jego stronie. Otrzymując rozkaz pozostawienia Sasakiego na pastwę Takizawy, Shirazu uznał pomysł za niedorzeczny. Akira Mado Wyglądało na to, że był zauroczony swoją przełożoną. W jej towarzystwie często się rumienił, a także był weselszy niż zwykle. Najprawdopodobniej reszta drużyny była świadoma jego uczuć. Tooru Mutsuki Shirazu zwracał się do niego pierwszym imieniem, wobec czego ich relacje pozostawały przyjazne. Starał się chronić swojego słabszego towarzysza i trzymać go z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Mutsuki podziwiał Shirazu i jednocześnie zazdrościł mu siły. Chie Hori Wyglądało na to, że darzył Chie pewną sympatią. Żartobliwie dokuczał jej z powodu młodego wyglądu oraz był zaskoczony tym, jakoby była ona starsza od niego. Kiedy Chie zdradziła cenę za swoje informacje, Shirazu zastanawiał się nad jej zboczeniami - przyjął jednak jej wyjaśnienie. Pozował "dramatycznie" do jej zdjęć oraz uważał ją za wiarygodnego informatora. Nutcracker To właśnie Shirazu był osobą, która zadała jej ostateczny cios. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zapamiętał sobie ostatnie słowa ofiary, wedle których jej jedynym pragnieniem było bycie "piękną". Po zakończeniu operacji cały czas wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Kilka miesięcy później, wciąż nawiedzały go koszmary z udziałem ghula oraz jej ostatnimi słowami. Kiedy otrzymał quinque utworzone z jej kagune, Shirazu nie był w stanie go utrzymać i zaczął wymiotować. Hanbee Abara Abara był przyjacielski względem Shirazu, zapraszając go na wspólny lunch. Abara również powierzył mu jak chronić jego szefa Suzuyę i wspierał go. Naoto Hayashimura Shirazu i Hayashimura zostali przydzieleni do wyeliminowania Nutcracker w czasie Aukcji. Podczas, gdy on uważał to za żałosne, Hayashimura zdecydował zostawić wszystko w rękach inspektorów Rangi Trzeciej, wykonując jego strategię do uporania się z ghulem. Później, Shirazu odszukiwał Hayashimurze, że ścina swoje włosy na postrzyżyny, na co ten przyznał mu rację. Taishi Fura Fura rozumiał Shirazu, niepotrafiącego używać quinque utworzonego z Nutcracker. Fura pocieszył Shirazu, dodając, że jego quinque również było utworzone z pierwszego ghula, którego zabił. Fura doradzał mu, aby nie trwał przy tym oraz, że odebrali życia tylko jako inspektorzy, zanim dał mu papierosa. Hairu Ihei Shirazu uważał ją za atrakcyjną podczas, gdy ona miała nadzieję się z nim dogadać oraz zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Moce i umiejętności Shirazu był wyszkolony zarówno w podstawowych sztukach walki, jak i programach śledczych. Wyglądało na to, że interesował się jedynie praktyczną częścią szkolenia. Był także utalentowanym motocyklistą; potrafił osiągnąć niesamowitą prędkość nawet z pasażerem u swojego boku. Operacja, która przemieniła go w Quinx, pozwoliła mu na nabycie zarówno umiejętności ghula, jak i kagune typu ukaku. *'Kagune ukaku: '''kagune Shirazu przypominało coś w rodzaju wyrzutni, z której wyrastały pewnego rodzaju szpony o ograniczonej celności. Mimo, że podczas misji był zobowiązany do używania quinque, Ginshi preferował kagune. *'Nadludzka regeneracja: dzięki temu nie tylko przeżył, ale też szybko wrócił do siebie po otrzymaniu poważnej rany zadanej w brzuch. *'Nadludzkie zmysły: '''w' 'efekcie operacji, jego słuch stał się lepszy od tego posiadanego przez przeciętnego człowieka. *'Tsunagi: 'zwyczajne quinque utworzone z bikaku, które ma służyć do walki. Ma ono postać prostego miecza. Do tej pory używał go jedynie podczas walki z oddziałami Aogiri podczas Aukcji. Warto zauważyć, że nie miał go przy sobie przed starciem z Nutcracker w budynku administracji. Ciekawostki *Jego imię Shirazu (不知) oznacza dosłownie "ignoranta" lub "nie wiedzieć", natomiast Ginshi (吟士) - "śpiewającego mężczyznę". *W najnowszym notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci, Shirazu zajął dwudzieste trzecie miejsce. *Poziom RC u Shirazu wynosił 920 - był to drugi najlepszy wynik wśród pozostałych członków Drużyny Quinx. *Był zauroczony swoją przełożoną, Akirą Mado - nazywał ją także "Matką Świętą CCG". Wyglądało na to, że pozostali członkowie drużyny byli świadomi tego faktu. *W rozdziale piątym, jego motocykl zostaje uszkodzony podczas walki z Torso. Jest to nawiązanie do poprzedniej serii, w której - ku rozbawieniu czytelników - motocykle Itsukiego Marude często bywały niszczone podczas operacji. *Shirazu wydawał się lubić wzór w paski zebry - zarówno jego pościel, jak i szalik, który nosił podczas udawania kobiety posiadały ten wzór. *Shirazu twierdził, że podczas szkolenia jego oceny były drugie pod względem najgorszych. *Shirazu opisywał korzystanie ze swojego kagune jako "czucie nieźle skopanego tyłka". *W rozdziale 34, Shirazu jest powiązany z numerem "12". Jest to nawiązanie do karty tarota - Wisielca (XII). *W ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Ginshi jest Trójką Trefl. Cytaty *Do Urie (o poszukiwaniach Torso): "Zgodziłem się na to wszystko tylko ze względu na wynagrodzenie. Potrzebuję kasy... jak najszybciej." *Do Urie (o braku szacunku do Haise): "Poświęcił dla nas swoje własne życie. Nazywając go ghulem pokazujesz jak wielkim draniem sam jesteś. Zaraz zginiesz!" Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Quinx